Orange
by kyoraku08
Summary: Starrk and Lilynette have always been together, even since they were once one. The bond between them is stronger than most bonds...so how does one of them react when he realizes the other is gone? Based on the song "Orange" by Lil'B


For those wondering, yeah I'm still alive! Just went through exam season, so I really didn't have the time... I haven't forgotten about the Bleach: The 3rd Phantom followers, I'm just going over it a few more times and I'll publish the new chapter in a few hours. For now, have this short one about one of my favorites characters, Starrk.

This one is based on **Orange** by **Lil'B**. It's the anime's fifteenth ending theme. It was sung by **Rikiya Koyama** (Coyote Starrk's voice actor) and **Kiyomi Asai** (Lilynette Gingerbuck's voice actress) in the second Concept Covers.

This will revolve around the relationship between both. The first bits happen while Starrk & Lilynette stayed in Hueco Mundo during the Arrancar arc. The second part happens during their battle against Shunsui Kyoraku.

* * *

_Orange_

_by Coyote Starrk & Lilynette Gingerbuck _

* * *

_**Starrk's POV**_

_My sleepiness gets lost in the short night, as I see you crossing the door. What a bright screen that is, a bright screen that illuminates my room and my loneliness. Your presence has always had that effect on me, ever since the first day we met. The happiness and heartache of the moments we shared can leap across this distance and even time now._

_Crying, laughing…I love you._

_**Lilynette's POV**_

_What a lazy bastard! That's the first thing that always crosses my mind when I see you. Always doing your best at doing nothing. After that first thing though, comes a second. I start to wonder…what color is your heart painted in now? A few pinches and tickles later, I get my answer… The smiles bursting out of us are like the sun, a bright orange._

_Crying, laughing…I love you._

_**Starrk's POV**_

_The time when we met is now in the distant past, a past where I became used to the warmth of your hand in mine. It became like the air I breathed, feelings found, trust in our hearts. The dreams you've painted now are so great, so limitless that I could get lost in them. If you're not with me, I feel like crying. I never want to let go of your hand again. _

_Loneliness plays tricks on me…_

_**Lilynette's POV**_

_I can't tell you how I feel…_

"_Starrk!" I say your name one last time. You look so scared… I hurt you and you hurt me and morning comes again, a tearful morning. Next time we meet, hold my hand tight, so that these days of misunderstandings don't tear us apart._

_Even my tears are shimmering in orange…_

_I charge in the direction of that old Shinigami, along with the other wolves, the other parts of us. For the love we have you, we need to leave you behind. Embarrassed smiles, glaring at each other, and then smiling again. So in love that we didn't want to be apart for a minute, for a second... And now we've arrived at our final destination, something we can call love "forever"._

"_Bushōgoma!" _

_A rainbow appears in the clear sky. I want to be in that orange scenery that your eyes see, like the stars that shine once again in the night sky…_

_**Starrk's POV**_

"_Lilynette! Hey! Lilynette!" I shout desperately as I try to find you. Caught in a vortex of longing, jealousy and anxiety, this time alone seems to have frayed my heart even further. Return, wrap me up in your love before it turns into a big hole. I want you to sew it back up with a needle and thread before everything spills out._

_It's an orange so poignant it makes me cry…_

"_Black…" The Shinigami Captain calls for the color and for the end of the game. A game I had found myself hoping to be finished as quickly as possible._

_People are like the pendulum of a clock. If we go too far we can't come back, no matter how many times we cry. One person can make lust grow, but love takes two. Let's carve out time together against the odds._

_**Lilynette's POV**_

_What color will our future be painted in? Even decades later, all I wish for you is a bittersweet orange. No matter how many mornings come, hold my hand…envelop me totally. Crying your heart out, rolling around laughing…I'll always be by your side._

_We'll be orange together…forever._


End file.
